


Games and Risk

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels an urge, and decides it's a risk he's willing to take. They've both been waiting for this for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games and Risk

They sat next to each other on the living room couch in Dave’s apartment. John could focus on the heat radiating from the other boy’s thigh to his own if he wanted to distract himself from the other’s gaze. The game they were playing had been paused for a good five minutes by then, and they felt the seconds tick by looking at each other and fidgeting. It was all nerves. John could tell Dave wanted him to do something. He wasn’t sure if it was his desire reflected, or if Dave was waiting for the same thing he was…the room felt way too hot. 

John’s hands were clammy. He couldn’t stop giggling nervously. The brunet made a couple attempts that he either chickened out of with a joke or messed up, so he played them off as joking around, bumping foreheads with Dave while the other smiled back at him. He had to convince himself that, _yes_ , Dave wants this, and _yes_ , he’s waiting for John to make the first move, _man up John_ , so he did. 

Dave met him three-quarters of the way in. John was so nervous that he didn’t even remember the first press of lips when contemplating afterwards. The brunet couldn’t remember who did close the last space of nerves in the air between them; all he’d remember were the butterflies in his gut, searching Dave’s gaze for answers to his _is this okay_ ’s and _should I_ ’s, and his annoying self-criticizing thoughts telling him to _chicken out quick_ because he could back out now without jeopardizing their relationship. 

After their mouths met, it was a burst of heat in their bodies. A sizzling of nerves and excitement. Just a brush of inexperienced, pursed lips; a current which affected the whole body in jittering sparks along every nerve and hypersensitive awareness of each other. They separated smiling, looking at each other. 

John felt extremely embarrassed and exposed, and looking at Dave he saw the same anxiety but also contentment and desire awash in his eyes. John hadn’t believed in the ability to read others’ expressions before that. Dave’s body language was begging for what he’d never ask for aloud. To save him the embarrassment, John took it upon himself to pull Dave down onto the sofa and continue on; a mixture of slow progression and eager exploration.

It was probably the sloppiest and most embarrassing make out session anyone could have. Tongues nervously emerged from behind teeth, and went everywhere. It was too much and it was uncomfortable, and John wondered if all kisses would be like that, until they settled into a sort of pattern. They parted briefly between groups of kisses to wipe their mouths or breathe and giggle. John jerked so that he could maneuver over Dave, the difference of body masses making it difficult for Dave to straddle John. 

Their hands awkwardly climbed over the other’s body; John’s right hand limp in Dave’s hair and his left supporting his weight over the blond, Dave’s fingers raking gently over John’s back. Occasionally they’d catch each other with their eyes open, and once John even murmured “ _you’re eyes were open, why were they open_ ,” against Dave’s lips just to feel the other’s smile spread under him and groan halfheartedly, apparently giving up his effort to better John’s music taste.

It was an amazing thing to work out what the other liked. John tested different things out, and when he pulled Dave’s lower lip out between his, the blond moaned and the brunet took that as encouragement. Dave liked lavishing John’s neck with open-mouthed kisses, and John enjoyed the tingling sensation it sent to his groin. John liked raking his teeth over different parts of Dave’s mouth, and Dave hummed his approval.

Kisses became somewhat addicting, once they got used to the pressure of soft lips against their own, and the taste of another person in their mouth. It was messy and ridiculous, and not something they’d see John’s movies, but it was so beautifully _teenage_. It’s what they expected a first kiss to be like, and so much less perfect, and somehow they weren’t disappointed.

It was a tad unnerving to feel the press of the other’s tongue in their mouth once they separated, and after John went to pack up his videogames, Dave left to grab a glass of applejuice, trying to get the taste of the brunet from his mouth. It’s not that the taste was unpleasant; Dave had even told John in surprise that he had tasted nice, but it was so new and different that it sent his thoughts rocketing around the other boy and their kisses. The juice was good.

They didn’t dare go any farther that night.

After that, the urge to kiss each other randomly just appeared. Before then, John had figured that they’d kiss at some point, and there was tension, but he didn’t think about kissing Dave every time he looked his way. That changed. 

Two days after their first kiss, and they can still smell and taste each other. They wonder how long it’ll last, only so that they can refresh their memory later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just wrote this for my friend who wanted some JohnDave kisses uwu
> 
> A different style from how I usually write.


End file.
